Padre por accidente
by Darine
Summary: Si de niño me hubiesen dicho que a mis 25 años sería diseñador, padre soltero y virgen no lo habría creído... Pero aquí estaba yo, siendo padre soltero de un pequeño de 8 años. AU Katsudeku.
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Todos los personales de My Hero Academia pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solos los uso para entretener. La historia es mía.

_Siendo sinceros si de niño me hubiesen dicho que en el futuro sería diseñador, padre soltero y virgen a mis 25 años no lo habría creído._

_Y sin embargo ese era mi presente; graduado en Arte y diseño creativo por la Universidad de Osaka, jefe de departamento del área de productos de belleza y moda de Yuuei Enterprise Tokyo, padre soltero de un niño de 8 años y virgen... y es que seguro se preguntan como es posible que sea padre soltero y virgen al mismo tiempo, pues la respuesta no es tan sencilla, es más bien dolorosa._

_Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, y soy huérfano desde los 12 años, a mi padre no lo conocí, y mi madre falleció en un accidente en el que yo resulté con mi brazo derecho destrozado y algunos golpes, aun tengo las cicatrices en mi brazo de las cirugías, sin embargo tengo el 90% de movilidad en él._

_Prácticamente viví en el hospital por un año entre cirugías y recuperaciones, dónde afortunadamente conocí a Shino Sosaki, ella fue la enfermera que se hizo cargo de mi por todo ese tiempo._

_Shino-chan era soltera y no había podido tener hijos, por lo que decidió adoptarme legalmente cuando cumplí los 13 años, yo estaba tremendamente agradecido, cuando perdí a mi madre pensé que iría a parar a un orfanato, pero ella me tomó tanto cariño y cuidó tan bien de mi que cuando me dijo que pensaba adoptarme lloré como un bebé. Fue entonces que se convirtió en mi tutora legal, y ambos decidimos que conservaría el apellido de mis padres, también para que yo pudiera reclamar sus propiedades cuando fuera un adulto._

_La familia Sosaki era pequeña, eran solo ella, su hermana y su cuñado, por lo que cuando yo me convertí en su hijo me recibieron con felicidad y cariño. Yo tenía 17 años cuando la tía y el tío fueron asesinados en un robo dejando a su pequeño hijo Kota huérfano, fue entonces que Shino-chan se hizo cargo de él también._

_Para ese entonces yo estaba estudiando la preparatoria y estaba a punto de presentar los exámenes para la universidad y muchas cosas se complicaron, inicialmente me iría a vivir a Tokio, dónde deseaba estudiar, pero dado los acontecimiento no tuve el corazón para dejarla sola con un niño de 1 año por lo que decidí quedarme en Osaka a pesar de ella insistía en que me fuera, no podría abandonarla, no cuando ella no lo hizo conmigo._

_Solía pensar que el destino está decido para cada uno apenas naces, y si en este está escrito que al final te quedarás solo entonces no importa lo que hagas y cuanto luches para cambiar las cosa, al final estarás solo... No puedo decir que no fui feliz cuando Sosaki me adoptó, o cuando por cosas del destino Kota se convirtió en mi hermanito, pero en ese tiempo pensaba que el destino de ambos estaría marcado de tal manera que al final solo seríamos él y yo._

_Justo a los 3 años de que los padres de Kota murieran, Shino Sosaki falleció de un infarto al corazón, y ahí estaba yo con apenas 21 años, a un año de terminar la Universidad y tomando la responsabilidad de un niño de 4 años, por que no podía permitir que se lo llevaran a otra familia, por que gracias a que era hijo legal de Sosaki podía convertirme en su tutor, por que creo que al final mi destino estaba trazado, y que Kota me necesitaría tanto como yo necesité a la que había sido mi madre por los últimos 9 años, así que estaba parado frente a su féretro, con el corazón destrozado por segunda vez, llorando en silencio, con el pequeño Kota agarrado de mi mano sin apenas entender lo que pasaba realmente._

_Fue entonces que mi vida dio un giro de 180..._

_Durante el último año de la Universidad todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta, para mí trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo no había sido un problema, pero cuidar de un pequeño, trabajar y estudiar era algo que me asustaba, sin embargo para fortuna mía y de Kota, mi jefe no se opuso a que pudiera llevarlo por las tardes al café mientras yo atendía mesas, y es que al final todos en el café amaban al pequeño niño de 4 años, y si yo tenía mucho que hacer Uraraka Ochako, mi mejor amiga desde la preparatoria que igual trabajaba en el café, me apoyaba viendo a Kota de cuando en cuando._

_Mi rutina era pesada pero yo lo hacía lo mejor que podía, despertaba a las 7am para empezar a preparar los desayunos y almuerzos, a las 8 despertaba a Kota para que se arreglara y 8.30 salíamos para su escuela y luego iba a la mía, tenía un permiso especial para salir una hora antes y poder recoger a Kota, si tenía trabajo en equipo o algo que investigar volvía a la Universidad, a las 5 entraba al café, salía a las 9, muchas de esas veces el pequeño ya dormía, por lo que lo cargaba de vuelta a casa, me daba un baño, terminaba mi tarea y a dormir._

_Y así fue mi vida durante poco más de un año hasta que logré titularme y conseguir un puesto de asistente B en el departamento del que ahora era jefe._

_A pesar de todo lo que Kota y yo hemos pasado, puedo decir que desde que llegamos a vivir a Tokio nuestra vida mejoró, me he hecho de buenos amigos, y he podido dar a Kota una buena educación escolar y en casa; nuestra vida era tranquila hasta que una persona inesperada llegó a poner de cabeza nuestro pequeño y tranquilo mundo._

Holaaa!

Soy Darine y éste es mi primer fic yaoi, realmente no se si lo haré bien pero agradezco de antemano a las personas que pasen a leerlo!

Saluditos!


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personales de My Hero Academia pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solos los uso para entretener. La historia es mía.

* * *

_Para Izuku Midoriya que las observaciones de la primera versión de la campaña regresaran al día siguiente de haberlo enviado era un muy mal augurio, eso había aprendido después de trabajar tres años bajo el mando de Nerumi Kayama, su jefa... que regresara tan pronto significaba que no la había revisado a conciencia, por lo que los cambios que había pedido eran un pérdida de tiempo._

_Con frustración se echo para atrás en su silla y tomó aire antes de presionar el intercomunicador_

\- Ochako por favor, manda a llamar a Denki y Mina, llegaron las observaciones, que por favor traigan las tabletas - _dijo esperando que su voz no se escuchara frustrada_

_Tenía un año de ser jefe de departamento de productos de belleza y moda en Yuuie Enterprise Tokio, empresa líder en productos para dama y caballero, era un ejemplo para muchos amigos suyos, él a sus 25 había logrado lo que otros no había podido en 30 años laborando en la empresa._

_Volteó hacia su reloj de pared que se encontraba sobre la puerta de su oficina, aun faltaban 3 horas para que Kota apareciera en su __oficina._

_Unos toques en la puerta lo regresaron a la frustrante realidad, por lo que fijó sus ojos verde esmeralda en la entrada - _Denki y Mina están afuera ¿los hago pasar ya? - _preguntó su amiga de la preparatoria y él le sonrió y asintió_

_Segundos después un chico rubio con un rayo pintado en su cabello y una chica de cabellos rosa entraron a la oficina, enseguida hizo una seña para que fueran directo a la pequeña sala de reuniones que tenía junto a su oficina._

¿De verdad llegaron ya las observaciones? Wow, apenas ayer las mandamos, esto es eficiencia - _la chica de cabello rosa era nueva en el departamento, por lo que no sabía que eso era algo no tan bueno para ellos_

\- Mina realmente eso es malo, quiere decir que lo próximo que haremos será muy probablemente una pérdida de tiempo y que tendremos que trabajar el doble o triple - _respondió el chico rubio a lo que la chica hizo una mueca de preocupación _

_Izuku rió por lo bajo, no quería asustar a Mina pero su amigo tenía razón, esto los haría trabajar eso o más según el humor de su jefa -_ En realidad así es Mina, por experiencia sabemos que no es nada bueno que las observaciones regresen al día siguiente, el protocolo para eso es hacer un copia del archivo original y trabajar sobre la copia, bien empecemos, de ser posible quisiera que hoy mismo mandemos la nueva versión - _es así como empezaron a sopesar que cambios debían hacer realmente y cuales no..._

_El sonido de una puerta hizo que los tres se detuvieran, Izuku volteó a su reloj de pulsera, eran las 4 de la tarde, Kota había llegado, se disculpó un momento mientras los chicos hacían anotaciones y salió a su oficina_

\- ¡Hola papá! - _dijo el chico antes de correr a abrazar al peliverde_

\- ¡Hola pequeño! ¿qué tal la escuela? - _preguntó mientras se agachaba a su estatura, no es que él fuera muy alto, apenas llegaba al 1.70m y Kota a sus 8 años medía casi 1.30m, era el más alto de su salón, y muy probablemente sería más alto que él algunos años._

\- Bien, adelantaré los deberes, ¿puedo sentarme en su escritorio? - _Izuku asintió y le avisó que regresaría a la sala de juntas, apenas se desocupara se irían a casa_

_Eso pasó cerca de las 7 de la noche, cuando por fin los tres estuvieron satisfechos con todos los cambios y enviaron la segunda versión a revisión..._

_La primera en salir de la sala fue Mina que saludó efusivamente al pequeño Kota, Denki se quedó un momento observando como Izuku se veía cansado y frustrado..._

\- Amigo tranquilo, los cambios quedaron muy bien, probablemente en ésta ocasión no debamos trabajar mucho más - _el rubio intentaba que su voz se escuchara animada sin embargo no resultó como quería_

_El peliverde lo miró y soltó un pesado suspiro - _Denki sabes tan bien como yo que hoy es prácticamente un día perdido - _dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de su amigo_

_Denki Kanimari y él se__ conocieron en la empresa, prácticamente habían iniciado como becarios al mismo tiempo, y desde el inicio hicieron buenas migas. Solían desayunar juntos y platicar todo el tiempo, fue así como el peliverde se enteró de que Denki es gay, y que tenía una pareja con la que salía desde hace unos meses, sin embargo Izuku no hablaba demasiado de la suya, se limitaba a escuchar al rubio a quien le gustaba hablar mucho, fue hasta al año que los subieron de rango y tuvieron que estar más horas en el trabajo que él se entero de que Izuku era padre soltero de un niño de apenas 6 años, eso casi hace que le explote la cabeza, se sentía indignado de que Izuku no le dijera que era casado y tenía una familia ¿qué clase de padre hacía eso? _

_Eso hizo que Denki se alejara un poco de él cosa que a Izuku extrañó y un día con preocupación se acercó a preguntarle si había echo algo para ofenderlo, a lo que Denki respondió ofuscado que pensaba que eran amigos y se sentía mal de que le hubiese ocultado a su familia, fue entonces que un pecoso peliverde ataviado por el malentendido le explicó su vida, y desde ese entonces se convirtieron en inseparables._

\- Ya verás que todo estará bien Iz, bueno por lo pronto ya enviamos la segunda versión, esperemos que Nerumi pueda revisarlo bien - _los ojos esmeralda de Izuku lo miraron con alivio, intentaba darle tranquilidad_

\- Gracias Den, tal vez tengas razón y no sea cómo las otras veces - _dicho esto el peliverde se incorporó y estiró su cuerpo - _Me siento tan cansado que podría dormir un día entero amigo - _dijo antes de tomar su tableta y dirigirse a su oficina_

_El rubio salió tras él y se encontraron con Kota durmiendo sobre el escritorio de su padre, ambos suspiraron y se miraron - _Precisamente hoy que no traje el auto se queda dormido - _Izuku de acercó a levantar sus útiles escolares pensando en que debía tomar un __taxi, podría medio despertar al chico y obligarlo a caminar un poco, ya era demasiado grande para que pudiera cargarlo de vuelta a casa  
_

\- Iz hoy Eijirou viene por mi, podemos llevarlos - _una mirada de alivio se fijó en sus ojos  
_

\- Si no es una molestia te lo agradecería muchísimo Den, Kota ya es demasiado pesado para mi - _el peliverde empezó a mover a su pequeño para irlo despertando, mientras su mejor amigo iba por sus cosas y volvía para ayudarlo con la mochila del chico_

_Eijirou Kirishima era un chico alto y pelirojo, tenía una pequeña pero excelente empresa de construcción, apenas tenía unos años por que lo tenían trabajos pequeños pero los suficientes para seguir a flote y reportar ganancias_

_Cuando Eijirou llegó Kota estaba más dormido que despierto pero podía mantenerse de pie solo, éste bajó para saludarlos  
_

_\- _Hola amor! - _saludó mientras de acercaba para darle un pequeño beso en los labios - _Izuku amigo, y tú campeón pareces un muñeco de aire que usan para publicidad - _dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello_

_\- _Hola tío Ei es que me dormí mientras leía en el escritorio de papá - _para Kota, Denki, Eijirou y Ochako eran sus tíos, no tenían más familia que ellos, sus padres y tía no estaban en este mundo, y el único que le quedaba era Izuku, al que amaba como un padre, fue él quien no permitió que se lo llevaran a una casa hogar, él se hizo cargo a pesar de la responsabilidad que eso conllevaba, tal vez no lo decía pero estaba consciente de eso y procuraba no darle dolores de cabeza y ser buen estudiante e hijo_

_\- _¿Qué te parece si vamos todos a cenar? Yo invito! - _la cara del chico se iluminó con emoción ¿quién podría culparlo? era un niño  
_

_\- _Pensé que tenías tanto sueño que lo único que querías era llegar a dormir ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste? - _su tío Denki se burló de él por que es lo que dijo todo el camino en el asensor_

_El chico se sonrojó e hizo un puchero._

_\- _Ei-kun seguro tienes otras cosas que hacer, con llevarnos a casa es suficiente - _dijo el peliverde, no le gustaba ser una carga para sus amigos, con que permitiera que fuera parte de su familia era más que suficiente para él_

_\- _No seas tonto Izuku, no tengo nada que hacer y de todos modos pensaba en que fuéramos a cenar - _el peliverde agradeció con una reverencia y todos se fueron hacia el auto_

_Llegaron a cenar a un lugar donde Kota pudiera jugar, mientras ellos cenaban y charlaban_

_\- _¿Fue un día difícil? Ambos se ven como si les hubiera pasado una aplanadora encima - _preguntó el pelirojo al verlos abatidos_

_\- _La jefa devolvió en un día la revisión - _respondió su novio antes de hacer una mueca de cansancio_

_\- _Vaya eso es una pena, su trabajo se incrementará estos días - _ambos asintieron, hasta él sabía que eso era un mal presagio - _Por cierto amor, Katsubro decidió que la apertura del bar será éste viernes, así que ya sabes que haremos, tú deberías venir Izuku! Es de un amigo mío muy cercano, tengo 3 pases, así que puedes venir! - _el peliverde se sorprendió ante la invitación_

_Él realmente no acostumbraba a salir, sólo cuando era una reunión de la empresa a la que no podía faltar - _Bueno tendría que ver si alguien puede quedarse con Kota, aunque él realmente una vez que se duerme profundo no despierta hasta el día siguiente, preguntaré a Ochako si se quedará en casa - _la idea de salir no se le hacía tan descabellada, saldría con sus mejores amigos, no con desconocidos, sonrió ante la idea y la atenta mirada de sus amigos  
_

_Izuku era joven, tenía apenas 25 años, pero se comportaba como alguien de 40, no era su culpa, sus amigos lo sabía, a su corta edad había tenido que madurar, y tenía responsabilidades que mucho a su edad no lo hacían... Criaba solo a un chico de 8 años, había perdido a su familia, tenía que pagar por sus gastos y quería darle a Kota una buena educación, eso era de admirarse_

_\- _Está decidido! Éste viernes saldremos de fiesta! - _gritó Denki con alegría_

_-_¿Ei-kun estás seguro que no habrá problema si voy con ustedes? digo es de tu amigo - _preguntó por educación_

_\- _No seas tonto Iz! Katsubro es una buena persona, un poco grosero pero te llevarás bien con él - _el rubio respondió y Eijirou asintió._

_Estaba decidido, después de mucho tiempo éste viernes se iría de fiesta..._

* * *

Hola hola!

Muchas gracias por leerme!

Aquí el segundo capítulo, intentaré actualizar cada semana, de ser posible antes.

Darine!


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personales de My Hero Academia pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solos los uso para entretener. La historia es mía.

* * *

_Y cómo habían previsto, había sido una semana en extremo pesada, aunque la ventaja había sido que habían acertado en la mayoría de los cambios que habían realizado, el trabajo se concentró realmente en la premura de que la campaña saliera, por lo que Izuku había tenido que quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando con Denki y Mina, y no había podido ver a Kota lo acostumbrado._

_El martes Kota se había quedado hasta que él saliera del trabajo, cerca de las 10 de la noche, por lo que para el miércoles Ochako le dijo que ella podía llevárselo a casa saliendo del gimnasio con Iida, a eso de las 6 de la tarde, y después de mucho insistir el peliverde aceptó._

_\- _Kota, pórtate bien con la tía Ochako - _Le había dicho su padre el primer día que se fue de la oficina antes que él, a lo que el niño asintió, y mientras el pequeño se adelantaba con el novio de su amiga ella se acercó a consolarle_

_\- _Hey Izu! Todo estará bien, Kota ya no es un bebé y sabes que estaremos pendientes de él, no te estreses, deja todo listo para que el viernes puedas irte de fiesta con los chicos - _con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos su amiga se había ido siguiendo a sus acompañantes_

_Y es que ya había hablado con ella de la salida del viernes, y ella se había mostrado emocionada por él, estaba feliz de saber que iría a divertirse._

_Cuando el viernes llegó, ellos ya habían terminado su trabajo, ahora impresión y publicidad estaban trabajando en la impresión de sus diseños y su jefa les había permitido salir temprano, por lo que Izuku había ido por Kota a la primaria y se habían ido a comer al lugar favorito del chico.  
_

_Apenas llegaron a casa Kota salió con la castaña para rentas las películas y comprar las frituras que comerían en su noche de cine en casa, Izuku por su parte se dio un buen baño y decidió que se acostaría un rato a descansar, las malas noches le estaban pasando factura y se sentía en extremo cansado, por lo que por si se dormía puso su despertador a las 8, le daría tiempo de darse otra ducha rápida, arreglarse y llegar a las 9.30 al bar._

_\- _Kota ya me voy - _dijo bajando las escaleras y mirando a su pequeño hijo, se sentía entusiasmado y preocupado por igual, hacía mucho que no salía de fiesta sin ser un compromiso laboral y no solía pasar mucho tiempo sin su hijo.  
_

_\- _Si papá! Iida no tarda en llegar y tía Ochako está preparando la cena - _el niño se acercó a abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida_

_Sintiendo nervios en todo su cuerpo salió de su casa rumbo al bar, sintió que era una mejor opción irse en metro, así si sus amigos bebían él podría llevarlos.  
_

_Eran las 9.20 cuando llegó al bar Shoots, era temprano y ya había mucha gente, desde su celular marcó el número de Denki, no respondía, tal vez ya venían en camino, envió un mensaje para comentarle que entraría y buscaría un lugar en la barra y que lo buscaran ahí.  
_

_El lugar era enorme! aunque desde afuera realmente no parecía, era moderno y lleno de luces, Izuku se quedó parado un momento analizando el lugar, desde su posición podía ver una pista de baile con muchas mesas alrededor, y desnivel desde dónde un DJ amenizaba el ambiente, siguió su camino buscando la barra, la cual encontró detrás de una puerta de cristal, antes de entrar miró hacia atrás y se preguntó su efectivamente era un bar como sus amigos le había dicho, por que su parecer era una disco..._

_Cruzó la puertas y se encontró con un ambiente totalmente diferente, la música era rock, pero no se escuchaba escandaloso, las mesas y sillas estaban llenas, y después de un momento logró encontrar un pequeño lugar al fondo de la barra, se dirigió hacia ahí, no podía negar que éste ambiente le gustaba mucho más, el lugar se veía acogedor y tranquilo, y extrañamente la música y ruido del otro lado de la puerta no llegaba a sus oídos._

_\- _Buenas noches, te dejo la carta, vuelvo a tomar tu orden - _la voz de una chica hizo que subiera la vista, era de estatura media con el cabello corto entre azul y morado_

_Izuku asintió y se puso a revisar la carta, cervezas, tequilas, ron, whisky y demás tipo de alcohol que no tenía ni idea de que eran, y es que aunque le costaba aceptarlo solo una vez en su vida había probado alcohol, cuando se recibió de la Universidad y Ochako y su familia le hicieron una cena brindando con un poco de vino que aunque la había gustado había terminado mareándolo. Siguió pasando la carta que solo parecía componerse de preparados con alcohol y botellas...  
_

_Suspiró y decidió que tomaría un vaso con agua mientras sus amigos llegaban, no tenía idea de que tipo de preparado podía tomar sin emborracharse._

_Desde el otro lado de la barra, un joven rubio miraba al recién llegado, le había llamado la atención desde que lo vio parado al otro lado de la puerta como si no supiera que debía hacer, parecía perdido y nervioso, seguramente nunca había ido a un lugar como aquel, así cuando el chico por fin cruzó las puertas y alzó la mirada el aire escapó de sus pulmones, ¿la razón? esos brillantes y hermosos ojos grandes y verdes.  
_

_Lo observó buscar en todo el espacio un lugar donde pusiera sentarse y al encontrarlo caminar inseguro hacia él, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro - _Jirou, lleva el menú a ese cliente - _dijo a su empleada, vio como el chico saltaba en su lugar al escuchar la voz de la chica y luego ver como pasaba y pasaba las hojas del menú, tenía curiosidad por esos ojos, parecían verde esmeralda, sin embargo cuando alzaba la mirada para mirar la puerta parecían más claros. _

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica iba de nuevo a él, la tomó del brazo y le dijo que él se haría cargo._

_\- _¿Ya te has decidido? - _el chico frente a él volvió a saltar en su lugar al escuchar la voz de un hombre y con vergüenza alzó la mirada por un segundo, y pudo ver mucho más de cerca esos ojos, tenían otro tono, totalmente diferente al que había visto las dos veces anteriores  
_

_\- _Bueno yo - _respondió un chico un poco nervioso - _¿Un vaso de agua? - _dijo bajando de nuevo la mirada_

_El rubio lo miró confundido pero se le hizo gracioso que pidiera un simple vaso de agua - ¿_Me preguntas si quieres un vaso de agua? - _le preguntó divertido_

_\- _Bueno yo, realmente quiero algo que no tenga alcohol - _dijo por fin mirándolo a los ojos, fue entonces que Izuku se quedó boquiabierto, frente a él estaba un hombre rubio de inusuales ojos rubí, y sin entender muy bien por que sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron_

_El chico rubio le sonrió por un segundo antes de darse la vuelta, se sintió un inútil, ¿a quién se le ocurría ir a un bar y pedir un maldito vaso de agua? El tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno, Denki aun no le respondía el mensaje, es más ni siquiera lo había leído..._

_Vio cómo un pequeño vaso con una rodaja de limón y una cereza se posaba frente a él, miró al rubio confundido - _ Se llama Whisky Sour, no le puse demasiado alcohol, es un coctel de bienvenida, si no te gusta te doy una soda - _el chico le sonreía e Izuku asintió, había dicho que no tenía mucho alcohol ¿qué podía pasar?_

_Con algo de temor por su sabor el oji-esmeralda posó en sus labios el vaso y al dar un trago se maravilló de su sabor, era dulce pero no demasiado, era perfecto y no se sentía para nada el sabor a whisky - _Sabe delicioso! -_dijo emocionado a lo que el barman le sonrió más abiertamente  
_

_\- _Ten cuidado, el alcohol no se siente pero es dulce y es peligroso - _dijo guiñandole el ojo - _¿Puedo saber tu nombre? - _se animó a preguntar mientras se apoyaba en la barra y se acercaba al nervioso chico de ojos verdes y le sonreía coqueto  
_

_Izuku ante su acción casi escupe la bebida que tenía en la boca, sintió que la voz no le salía y amenazaba con ponerse a temblar - _Yo... yo... soy Izu.. ku - _dijo con la voz totalmente apagada ¿qué diablos le pasaba? Sentía su corazón latir desbocado, él era un jefe de departamento carajo! había tenido que ponerse al tú por tú con clientes y había salido victorioso ¿cómo era posible que un hombre rubio y guapo podría ponerlo así? Momento ¿realmente pensó que era guapo?  
_

_\- _¿Dijiste Deku? - _el muchacho detrás de la barra se incorporó inseguro de lo que había escuchado - _Mi nombre es Katsuki - _dijo apoyando ambas manos sobre la barra__  
_

_Izuku se animó entonces a verlo con atención, siendo sinceros si era guapo, alto y fornido, o eso parecía gracias a que llevaba una camisa gris con rayas de botones - _No, dije Izuku, mucho gusto Katsuki - _fue entonces que le tendió la mano para saludarlo_

_Katsuki enseguida le dio la mano, era áspera y al fijarse en ella se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de cicatrices - _Y dime Izuku ¿esperas a alguien? - _estaba intrigado de como es que una chico así de lindo estuviera solo_

_\- _Oh si! Unos amigos me invitaron, pero aun no llegan - _el rubio le puso la mayor atención a amigos, eso quiere decir que no estaba ahí para una cita, eso le agradaba_

_Para nadie era secreto que a Katsuki le gustaran los hombres, él lo supo en la preparatoria, recibía casi a diario confesiones de chicas hermosas, fue entonces que por presión de su amigo Sero Hanta y Eijirou Kirishima aceptó salir con una de las tantas chicas "debía probar" así como sus amigos le decían.  
_

_Salió un par de semanas con ella antes de que ésta se animara a besarlo por sorpresa, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él no pudo evitar sentir asco por la acción de la chica, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ella, al final ese mismo día le dijo que no sentía nada y era mejor dejarlo así. Pensó que tal ves no había conocido a su chica ideal, pero estaba muy equivocado._

_Una tarde durante la golden week de su último año de la preparatoria, él, Eijirou y Sero se juntaron para ver películas en casa del último, sus padre no estarían hasta el día siguiente, así que decidieron que sera una excelente oportunidad para ver porno por primera vez; en él, el ver mujeres desnudas no provocaba nada, fue hasta que vio como el hombre le daba por el trasero a la mujer que sintió algo, y entonces se imaginó siendo él quien le hacía eso a... ¿otro hombre?_

_En ese momento fue como si algo explotara en él, y entendió por que las mujeres no le provocaban nada... era gay  
_

_\- _Ahora entiendo muchas cosas - _dijo por lo bajo mientras esos ojos esmeralda lo veían confundido - _Me refiero a que se me hacía algo extraño verte aquí, no parece que hubieses estado antes en algún lugar así - _nadie debía ser un observador para darse cuenta de que aquel no era el ambiente de aquel joven_

_\- _Bueno, si he estado en bares, pero solo cuando es por cosas del trabajo, y no me quedo demasiado tiempo - _cuando volvió a querer dar un trago a su vaso su coctel se había acabado - _Oye ¿podrías prepararme otro? - _preguntó avergonzado_

_El ojirubí asintió y se alejó un poco para preparar su coctel, ésta vez le puso un poco más de alcohol - _Con cuidado - _le repitió mientras le sonreía ladinamente, eso hizo que el peliverde se sonrojara y Katsuki decidió que hacer que aquel chico se sonrojara por él le gustaba - _Cuéntame Izuku, ¿a qué te dedicas? - _preguntó más interesado_

_El chico le dio un gran trago a su coctel antes de responder - _Soy diseñador en una empresa - _por alguna extraña razón había respondido sin pensarlo demasiado, se sentía tan bien! - _¿Y tu? - _preguntó_

_\- _Bueno, pues soy el ... - _El chico no pudo terminar de responder por que grito se escuchó  
_

_\- _¡Katsuki necesitamos que vengas! - _el rubio volteó y frunció el ceño_

_\- _Ahora vuelvo Izuku, no tardaré demasiado - _el chico del otro lado de la barra asintió mientras se tomaba otro gran trago de su coctel, bueno es que era delicioso_

_Se fijó de la manera en que Katsuki caminaba por el interior de la barra, todo él se veía muy varonil, se acercó a la chica que antes le había dado el menú, supuso que era algo así como el encargado del bar, le dio indicaciones donde lo señaló, le regaló una sonrisa ladina y salió de la bar por la puerta de cristal dónde él había entrado hacia ya una hora._

_No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando vio a Katsuki acercase a él detrás de la barra grito mucho más efusivo de la que pretendía - _Kacchan! - _y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca. Durante el rato que el chico se fue, él había paladeado su nombre en su boca, y había pensado en muchos apodos que podría decirle con ese nombre ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle aquel que se escuchaba más acorde a él?  
_

_Los ojos rubí se posaron en él ¿había escuchado bien? ¿le había llamado por un apodo? ¿Kacchan? _

_Cuando Izuku lo miró a los ojos y se fijó en su sonrisa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, el hombre rubio que acababa de conocer salió de detrás de la barra bajo su atenta mirada verde tornasol, por que él había decidido que el tono de verde era de acuerdo a la luz bajo la que estuvieran; el ojirubí jiró su asiento y se acercó lo suficiente para quedar entre sus piernas, la mirada verde se encontraba agachada y llena de vergüenza, se negaba a verle a la cara después de su estupidez._

_\- _Mírame Izuku - _le dijo con autoridad pero el chico no se movió - _Mírame carajo! - _sin embargo de nuevo no tuvo el valor para mirarlo, así que Katsuki puso uno de sus dedos en su barbilla y lo obligó a subir la cabeza mientras Izuku temblaba _

_Cuando sus miradas se encontraron el de ojos verdes sintió como su cuerpo se erizaba, Kacchan le regaló una sonrisa atrevida y se acercó hasta que su boca quedó sobre su oído -_ Así que Kacchan, me gusta el apodo pero yo te pondré uno a ti... ¿Que te parece Deku? - _Izuku sintió como su cuerpo vibró ante la grave voz del rubio, que se quedó muy cerca de su rostro... Entonces sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes, las ganas de posar sus labios sobre los del Katsuki_

_\- _¿Izuku? - _la voz de su amigo Denki detrás de ellos le sorprendió e hizo que saltara  
_

_\- _¿Katsubro? - _dijo Eijiro justo después  
_

_El joven lo miró consternado - _Katsubro ¿cómo el dueño de este bar? - _preguntó confundido, toda la noche había pensando que estaba hablando solo con un barman, nunca se imaginó que el dueño trabajara así en su negocio_

_\- _Mucho gusto Deku, soy Katsuki Bakugou, el dueño de Shoots - _dijo antes de estampar tus labios sobre los suyos_

* * *

Waaaa!

Nunca me imaginé que quedaría así de largo!

Gracias Alimad5, Minako1413 y giby-chan por sus reviwes!

Darine :)


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personales de My Hero Academia pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solos los uso para entretener. La historia es mía.

* * *

_Suaves, suaves y tiernos, suaves, tiernos y deliciosos, así eran los labios de Katsuki Bakugou... y no, Izuku no quería que dejara de besarlo..._

_A sus 25 años, había dado ya algunos cuantos besos, no tantos cómo hubiese querido, pero ninguno había logrado que sintiera su cuerpo como en este preciso momento, caliente, tembloroso y lleno de vida; ni cuando una compañera de le preparatoria le habían robado su primer beso, ni cuando en la Universidad se atrevió a besar a una que otra chica con la que había salido._

_Recordó entonces a Shinso Hitoshi, un chico de cabello morado con cara de aburrimiento perpetuo que iba a su clase. No tenían demasiado en común, Shinso era solitario y poco platicador, Izuku en cambio estaba siempre rodeado de compañeros, sin embargo lo que había empezado como una simple amistad se había convertido en algo mucho más complicado. __Fue el primer y único hombre, hasta ese momento, al que había besado, con el que había sentido algo muy parecido a lo que sentía ahora pero no tan intenso y abrumador._

_Cuando el beso terminó sintió como la realidad se le vino encima, entonces recordó que apenas conocía al chico que lo había besado y que sus amigos estaban atrás de él viendo su vergonzoso comportamiento, sin embargo decidió que primero enfrentaría a la persona que le estaba haciendo sentir todo aquello que no lograba entender.  
_

_Subió la mirada con cautela y se encontró con esos ojos rubí mirándolo fijamente._

_Por su parte Katsuki se sentía cautivado por aquel pequeño chico de ojos verde tornasol que lo miraban lleno de dudas y nuevas emociones._

_\- _Es un placer Izuku - _dijo para romper el hielo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa torcida_

_Izuku por si parte se quedó anonadado admirando cada uno de los rasgos del famoso Katsubro..._

_\- _Pero que diablos Katsuki! - _el grito de su amigo Denki fue el que lo hizo volver por completo del estado en el que estaba, entonces solo acertó voltear lo suficiente para ver por sobre su hombro, su rubio amigo lo veía impactado con los brazos en jarras mientras que Eijirou solo sonreía con complicidad.  
_

_Katsuki por su parte alzo la mirada para ver a aquella pareja de amigos - _Tranquilo rayitos! Realmente no tenía idea de que Deku fuera el amigo que vendría con ustedes, además lo dejaron solo por demasiado tiempo - _regresó su mirada hacia el peliverde encontrándose con que éste no lo miraba_

_\- _Oye no se llama Deku! - _gritó Denki con los brazos en jarras_

_\- _Den tranquilo - _Izuku __por fin atinó a dejar que las palabras salieran de su boca - _El placer es mio Katsuki - _rojo hasta las orejas, le tendió la mano sin atreverse a mirarlo directo a los ojos  
_

_El rubio cenizo sonrió burlón ante su actitud, hacía un momento le había dicho un apodo y ahora no quería verlo a la cara, bueno tal vez fue demasiado besarlo - _Oe Deku, hace un momento me dijiste un apodo muy bonito que me gusta mucho más - _el chico peliverde de nuevo se sonrojó y sintió sus mejillas arder_

_\- _Yo disculpa, no se cómo me atreví - _entonces con los ojos vidriosos se atrevió de nuevo a alzar la mirada y se topó con sus ojos atentos y su sonrisa ladina, si definitivamente Katsuki Bakugou era muy guapo_

_\- _Katsubro, ¿podrías darme un Whisky en las rocas? - _Eijirou que hasta el momento no había dicho absolutamente nada rompió ese momento  
_

_El rubio cenizo asintió sin quitar la vista del pequeño y mientras le guiñaba el ojo se metió detrás de la barra de nuevo para preparar, la chica que al principio le había llevado al menú se acercó a ellos - _Jirou no te apures, yo me haré cargo de ellos - _la chica asintió y se volvió al otro lado de la barra junto con otra muchacha mucho más bajita - _Ustedes dos siéntense - _dijo señalando a los recién llegados _

_Eijirou enseguida se sentó y espero con tranquilidad su bebida, sin embargo Denki lo veía con ojos burlones y sorprendido, un rato después el rubio se sentó mirando fijamente a su peliverde amigo_

_\- _Den ¿pasa algo? - _preguntó Izuku ya nervioso de que su amigo no le quitara la vista se encima a él y Katsuki  
_

_Fue entonces cuando una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Denki, Izuku sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda - _No se Deku, tú dime - _Izuku no supo donde meter la cabeza en es momento, y se puso muy nervioso mientras escuchaba la risa del pelirojo por sobre la musica _

_\- _Basta bastardo eléctrico - _dijo Katsuki mientras ponía en la barra las bebidas de cada uno, estaba por decir algo más cuando se nuevo lo llamaron - _Debo ir a ver que es lo que todo esos bastarnos no pueden hacer solos - _se acercó al peliverde y le guiñó el ojo antes de voltearse e irse hacia el otro lado de la barra_

_Por su parte Izuku sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba... No se atrevía a ver a sus amigos a la cara, la única que sabía de su terrible episodio con Shinso era Ochako._

_Para él descubrir que era un hombre quien había logrado despertar en él algo había sido un shock, nunca llegaron a más que unos besos muy subidos de tono, sin embargo todo pasó en un terrible momento, él apenas empezaba a descubrirse cuando su madre adoptiva murió, entonces tuvo que hacerse cargo de Kota, de la universidad, de todo en general, lo malo fue que Shinso no lo había entendido, le exigía tiempo que no tenía, le exigía cariño que no podía dar en el mar de dolor en el que se encontraba y al final todo terminó, entonces se hundió un poco más, estaba triste no solo por la pérdida de su madre si no también por aquel chico que no había logrado entender la situación en la que se encontraba..._

_\- _Iz - _la voz de Denki lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad - _Katsubro le mandó un mensaje a Eijirou, podemos ocupar uno de los privados de afuera vamos - _asintió mientras tomaba su preparado y se incorporaba para seguirlos_

_La música que escuchaba estridente en la parte dónde estaba la pista de baile, siguió a sus amigos con precaución de no tirar sobre él u otra persona el contenido de su pequeño vaso, entraron por una pequeña puerta y subieron unas cuantas escaleras hacia un pastillo con tres puertas, siguieron caminando hacia la última y ahí vió a Kacchan parado agarrando la puerta; sus amigos entraron enseguida, él se quedó parado un momento en la puerta y miró de reojo al rubio cenizo que lo miraba con intensidad - _Ahora vuelvo Deku - _dijo el rubio en su oido con una voz tan grave que hizo que se erizara, entonces rozó sus dedos con los suyos y caminó hacia las escaleras por donde habían entrado ahí._

_Por fin entró al espacioso lugar, la música no se escuchaba tan estruendosa ahí, y se podía ver la pista de baile y las mesas de abajo, con la mirada empezó a buscar a la persona que le causaba tantas cosas tan excitantes._

_Mientras caminaba por entre las mesas Katsuki iba preguntándose que se le había metido en el cuerpo para atreverse a besar a un "desconocido" el día de la apertura de su bar, por el que había trabajo y sacrificado mucho, tal vez demasiado, pensó entonces en lo que había dejado en Miyako un año atrás, sintió algo extraño en su pecho pero lo desechó enseguida, no es como si hubiese sido completamente su culpa, Neito simplemente no había querido crecer con él, entonces por su parte decidió que todo terminara a pesar del llanto y reclamos del que había sido su pareja por tres largos años, su primera y única pareja._

_Neito y él se conocieron trabajando juntos en un hotel en Miyako, él como barman y Neito como mesero, suspiró ante el recuerdo, sacudió su cabeza y fue a solucionar el problema que tenía enfrente._

_En el privado, Denki y Eijirou hablaban de lo grande que era el lugar y lo orgullosos que estaban de que por fin Bakugou hubiese logrado cumplir su sueño mientras el peliverde escuchaba sin ponerle demasiada atención, de pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado - _¿Quieres hablar de lo acaba de pasar? - _su amigo Den estaba precupado, se le veía en el rostro y él no sabía que decir_

_Lo pensó un momento para poner en orden sus ideas antes de responder - _Yo, nunca te mencioné algo sobre mi - _le dijo con la cabeza baja - _Sabes que nunca he tenido una novia, pero no te mencioné que casi tuve un novio, nunca dudé de lo que sentía por él, pero para nuestra mala suerte mi madre murió justo cuando yo apenas empezaba a descubrir lo que era ese mundo y él no entendió que mi tiempo ya no era solo mío y al final terminamos separándonos - _ambos chicos lo miraron con compasión, todos habían pasado por algo así en algún momento  
_

_\- _No tenías que decirlo Izuku, pudimos darnos cuenta solo con observarte, con la única mujer con la que te sientes cómodo es Uraraka, de resto te ves un poco incómodo, además nosotros tenemos un radar, cuando estuvieras listo nos lo dirías - _el chico los miró un poco sorprendido, él no era feo y eso hacía que muchas mujeres le coquetearan, sobre todo su jefa cuando decidía molestarlo, sin embargo no tenía idea de que se notara tanto_

_\- _Yo, no tenía idea Denki, no creí que fuera algo tan notorio - _escondió su cara entre sus manos de la vergüenza_

_\- _Realmente no lo es, pero te hemos observado por bastante tiempo, además no sales a citas, no ves a las mujeres con malicia y déjame decirte que en alguna ocasión se te han ido los ojos viendo a un chico guapo - _Eijirou le guiñó el ojos mientras él se sonrojaba de nuevo  
_

_\- _Iz - _le llamó Denki mientras tomaba su mano - _Sabemos que has sacrificado muchísimo por Kota y su trabajo, y eso es de admirarse, pero ya es hora de que igual pienses en ti y en tu felicidad, así que Eijirou y yo bajaremos a bailar y tú vas a quedarte a esperar a Katsuki y terminar de descubrir lo divertido que es éste mundo de boyslove - _dicho esto ambos se pararon y salieron por la puerta que momentos después se volvió a abrir dejando ver a un rubio cenizo..._

_El chico se acercó a él con seguridad, se detuvo justo frente a él y se agachó hasta que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca_

_\- ¿_Seguimos dónde nos quedamos? - _preguntó con voz grave y sensual_

_Izuku no supo si aun podía echarle la culpa al alcohol pero ésta vez fue él quien tomó el rostro del cenizo para juntar sus labios de nuevo..._

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personales de My Hero Academia pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solos los uso para entretener. La historia es mía.

* * *

_Bajo las sábanas un bulto se empezó a mover, podría decirse que era una costumbre hacerlo para despertar completamente su cuerpo. Si mal no recordaba se había ido a la cama a eso de las 7 de la mañana; el corte de cajas se realizaba a las 4am y aunque tenía un encargado de su entera confianza en cada una de las dos cajas que existían en Shoots al final debía quedarse hasta que las cuentas salieran perfectas y se le entregara el dinero en sus manos; eso pasó cerca de las 5.30 de la mañana, así que guardó el dinero en la caja fuerte, verificó que las cámaras de seguridad funcionaran, cerró el lugar y se fue a casa._

_Se quedó un momento viendo hacia el techo con los brazos extendidos a los costados y sonrió al recordar la excelente noche que había acontecido, la abertura al público del bar había sido un éxito, a pesar de los pequeños problemas que se habían presentado durante la noche, y además, había visto los ojos más hermosos que hubiese conocido jamás, y el chico que los poseía era igual de hermoso que ellos, sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel joven posando sus labios sobre los suyos muchas veces durante la noche.  
_

_Sacudió los recuerdos y decidió que era momento de empezar el día, volteó la cabeza hacia su mesa de noche, eran las 12 del medio día, cinco horas muy bien dormidas. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se incorporó para estirarse un poco mientras caminaba hacía la cocina. Puso el café cargado como le gustaba y mientras éste se hacía abrió el frigórico para ver que podía picar un poco antes de almorzar._

_Cuando estuvo todo listo, caminó hacia la estancia, encendió el televisor y se dejó caer en el sillón. Apenas pasaron diez segundos cuando su celular sonó el algún lugar de la casa, gruñó, dijo un par de maldiciones y se levantó para buscarlo sólo por que podía ser alguno de sus proveedores.  
_

_Caminó por casi todo el departamento hasta que dio con el maldito aparato del demonio, como solía decirle cuando lo fastidiaba, cuando lo levantó vio un pequeño papel de blanco doblado por la mitad, entonces recordó las palabras de su mejor amigo... "Bro, me pediste el número de Izuku y aquí lo anoté, sin embargo hay algo que necesito decirte, no se que intenciones tengas pero Iz no es alguien con quien puedas solo pasar el rato y luego irte, sea lo que sea que desees de él, tienes que saber algunas cosas que solo él puede revelarte"... dicho esto su amigo le tendió el papel y salió del bar para alcanzar a su pareja y el peliverde que se despidió de él con un sonrojo y un adiós desde lejos._

_Tomó el papel entre sus dedos y sin abrirlo se dirigió de nuevo a su estancia, mientras veía quien demonios le escribía, era Kirishima diciéndole que Denki estaba con una cruda tremenda, ni siquiera se molestó en responder, en cambio se quedó mirando el número escrito en el papel, se echó hacia atrás y dejo salir un suspiro, aun no lograba decidir si debía escribirle o no...  
_

_Para Izuku el día había empezado mucho más temprano, había llegado a casa algo mareado a eso de las 3.30 de la mañana, pero mareado o no debía despertar para darle desayuno a Kota. Se aseguró de poner su despertador a las 8.30 de la mañana, los sábados dejaba que su pequeño durmiera hasta que despertara, que generalmente era entre 9 y 9.30._

_Cuando abrió los ojos tardó un rato en hacer que su cerebro funcionara como debía hacerlo, sin embargo al cabo de unos segundo las imágenes de un joven alto, guapo de ojos rubí y cabello cenizo se colaron en sus recuerdos e hicieron que se sonrojada salvajemente... Tapó su rostro con ambas manos de la vergüenza que le daba recordar su comportamiento ¿cómo diablos se había atrevido a besarse tan ardientemente con un completo extraño?  
_

_¿El alcohol?... No_

_¿La soledad?... No_

_Simplemente ese chico le había gustado como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho... Pero la realidad es que ese chico no era un completo extraño, era el amigo de sus amigos... oh diablos! Sus amigos!_

_Prefirió levantarse y darse una ducha, por que olía a alcohol y no quería que Kota lo viera de esa manera. _

_Cuando estuvo decente salió de su recámara hacia la cocina, al regresar se percató de que el auto de Iida seguía en la entrada por lo que también debía considerarlo para el desayuno._

_Estaba terminando el desayuno cuando su amiga adormilada entró a la cocina - _Buen día Ochako-chan - _dijo mientras ella se servía una taza de café  
_

_\- _Buen día Izu - _dijo antes de bostezar - _Cuéntame ¿cómo te fue anoche? - _apenas terminada de preguntar cuando su amigo dejó caer la pala que estaba usando para girar los hot cakes, eso hizo que su amiga sonriera con malicia, Izuku no era de ponerse nervioso por una simple pregunta, algo había pasado y ella iba a enterarse por él o por Denki_

_\- _Bi-bien Ochako, estuvo todo muy bien - _la voz del chico temblaba y se le veía nervioso, si en algo era muy malo aquel chico es en ocultar su nerviosismo y ansiedad_

_\- _Ahh bien - _dijo ella, le daría una tregua por un rato_

_\- _Buen día papi, buen día tía - _La voz de Kota se hizo presente en el lugar, ambos voltearon a verlo con ternura  
_

_-_ Buen día campeón, buen día Izuku, buen día amor - _justo detrás del niño apareció Iida, revolvió el cabello de Kota y se dirigió a la cafetera_

\- Bien chicos todos al comedor que el desayuno está listo - _el peliverde tomó la bandeja llena de hot cakesy la llevó hacia la mesa mientras los otros tres se acercaban al comedor.  
_

_Kota le contaba a Izuku todo lo que habían visto y comido la noche anterior, ese momento era el mejor de su día hablar con su hijo de sus intereses..._

_\- _Papá! el tío Iida me dijo que hoy podría llevarme a su partido de beisball, también irá la tía Ochako ¿me dejas ir? - _Izuku lo miró sorprendido y asintió_

_\- _Si prometes portarte bien con ellos no tengo problema con que vayas - _sonrió mientras su pequeño lo abrazaba con amor._

_Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que a lo lejos empezó a escucharse el sonido del celular del peliverde, pensando que podría ser un cliente se apresuró a responder..._

_¿_Diga? ~ _Se escuchó el silencio al otro lado de la línea por unos segundos, pensando que la llamada se había cortado alejó el celular pero seguía activa _

¿Diga?_ ~ repitió la frase y esperó un poco mas  
_

_* _¿Deku? * _La voz profunda del otro lado de la línea lo hizo saltar sorprendido  
_

¿Kacchan? pero como ¿Eijirou? ~ _sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, no sabía si sentirse enojado o agradecido con su pelirojo amigo por pasar su numero_

_* _Si, yo se lo pedí, espero no haya problema * _Katsuki escuchó como el peliverde suspiró, tal vez si fue una mala decisión haberlo llamado * _Yo me disculpo por el arrebato, no debí hacerlo, voy a colgar * _sintió como su pecho se contraía, se sentía extraño sentir ese nerviosismo después de algunos años_

No! Kacchan! ~ _La apresurada voz de Izuku lo hizo detenerse, tal vez al final, no había sido una mala idea ~ _Es solo que me sorprendí de que seas tú, supuse que pasaría un tiempo antes de volver a saber de ti ~ _se atrevió a sonreía a sabiendas de que el chico del otro lado de la línea no lo vería, se sentía como un estudiante de secundaria hablando con el chico que le gusta después de la escuela  
_

* Lo sé, igual creí lo mismo, Deku en realidad quiero invitarte a comer hoy ¿podrías? * _su pregunta lo sorprendió y animó por igual, podría aprovechar que Kota se iría con sus amigos  
_

Me gustaría mucho Kacchan pero ¿puedo confirmarte por mensaje? debo verificar algo antes de aceptar ¿a qué hora seria? _~ preguntó entusiasmado, tendría una cita!_

_* ¿_A las 3 está bien? Me confirmas entonces * _el chico al otro lado de la línea respondió que si y colgó..._

_Katsuki sintió como salió el aire de sus pulmones de golpe, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración "___sea lo que sea que desees de él, tienes que saber algunas cosas que solo él puede revelarte", las palabras de su amigo de nuevo se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, miles de ideas se le cruzaron pero decidió que no se haría telarañas mentales antes de hablar con él.  
__

__Por su parte Izuku aun seguía viendo el teléfono, suspiró de nuevo y miró al techo ¿estaba bien haber aceptado la invitación? __

__\- __Iz ¿está todo bien? - _la voz de su castaña amiga lo sorprendió - _Te ves un poco, confundido - _se atrevió a acercarse y sentarse junto a él en la cama  
_

_\- _Ochako anoche conocí a alguien en el bar, es el amigo de Den y Ei-kun, el dueño del bar, cuando lo conocí no lo sabía, luego me enteré de eso y me gustó muchísimo, me ha invitado a almorzar hoy a las 3, acepté pero le dije que le confirmaría por que no se a que hora ustedes se irán - _su amiga entendió entonces su nerviosismo, entonces lo abrazó y sonrió_

\- Izuku, venía a decirte que Iida y yo nos llevaremos a Kota al juego en media hora y ahí almorzaremos algo cuando termine, así que puedes ir sin problemas a almorzar con esa persona - _sonrió aliviado de poder hacerlo, sin embargo se sentía de lo más nervioso, aun se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, él no era como cualquier chico que pudiera hacer su vida así nada más, era responsable de una personita que lo necesitaba para sobrevivir.  
_

_\- _¿Sabes? No quiero hacerme ilusiones con esa persona, él aun no sabe sobre Kota - _cabizbajo miró de nuevo su teléfono - _Tal vez cuando sepa que tengo una hijo prefiera alejarse - _desde que se había echo cargo del pequeño, no había tenido citas, después de la decepción que se llevó con el pelimorado decidió que solo se dedicaría a su felicidad y educación_

_\- _Bueno eso es algo que no sabes, tal vez no le importe, Shinso y tú tenían apenas 21 años cuando todo pasó, ni siquiera habían terminado la licenciatura, no debes suponer Iz, apresuraré todo, manda de una vez ese mensaje - _su amiga se levantó le dio un beso en la frente y salió de su recámara_

* * *

Para: Kacchan

Hola, a las tres está perfecto ¿dónde nos vemos?

* * *

_Esperó a que la respuesta llegara mientras pensaba que se pondría_

* * *

De: Kacchan

Excelente! Mándame tu ubicación, puedo pasar por ti :)

* * *

__Wow... eso no se lo esperó para nada ¿sería prudente? Bueno era amigo de Ei-kun y Ochako sabía que iría con él, mandó su dirección y se fijó en la hora, eran la 1.30pm, despediría a Kota y sus amigos y luego se ducharía y esperaría a que pasaran por él.__

__Faltaban 20 minutos para las 3 cuando se sentó en su sala, frustrado se llevó las manos a la cara - __Estoy tan ansioso que no tardé nada en bañarme y vestirme - _se echó hacia atrás en el sillón ¿cómo debía abordar el tema de Kota? de nuevo sintió nervios ante la idea de decirle al cenizo sobre su vida  
_

_Unos toques leves en la puerta lo regresaron a la realidad, miró el reloj de la pared y vio que aun faltaban 10 minutos para las 3 ¿sería Katsuki?, abrió la puerta y se topó con unos alegres ojos rubís y una sonrisa ladina._

_\- _Hola Deku - _el cenizo saludó y dio un vistazo rápido a la ropa que llevaba, genial! era perfecta para la motocicleta_

_\- _Hola Kacchan - _le devolvió una sonrisa llena de complicidad e hizo lo mismo, se veía muy guapo con aquellos jeans pegados, su playera gris oscuro y su chaqueta de cuero negro  
_

_\- _Es mejor que lleves alguna chaqueta, sentirás frío - _el peliverde asintió y jaló una de las chaquetas que estaban en la entrada para salir enseguida - _Espero que no te den miedo las motocicletas - _Deku negó con la cabeza y cuando estuvo a su lado caminaron juntos hacia la calle_

_Un wooow salió de los labios del chico cuando vio la R1200 BMW que se encontraba en su entrada - _Diablos Kacchan! Siempre he querido tener una pero es un poco complicado por ahora - _una moto no era un transporte seguro para llevar a Kota, por eso había optado por una camioneta Mazda CX5, que aunque le había costado algunos sacrificios la había comprado más por capricho_

_\- _Es mi bebé, puedo enseñarte a manejarla - _al ver la mirada llena de ilusión del chico lo hizo reirse con más soltura, Izuku era un aire nuevo, le dio uno de los cascos y se montaron el la moto - _Puedes abrazarme - _el chico se sonrojó y asintió feliz, no perdería la oportunidad de estar cerca de él  
_

_Así se movieron por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un bonito restaurant a las afueras de la ciudad, era un lugar cómodo y tradicional._

_\- _Te gustará, además tendremos algo de privacidad - _dijo el rubio mientras guiñaba el ojo y le tendía la mano, Izuku dudó por un momento, pero al final decidió tomarla y dejar que Katsuki lo condujera por el lugar, una persona los esperaba para llevarlos a dónde almorzarían, había un gran salón dónde habían mesas y comensales pero ellos siguieron de largo por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, dentro había una mesa y un pequeño bufett, la señorita que los guió se despidió con una reverencia._

_\- _Kacchan, este lugar parece muy caro - _dijo mientras se sentaba en un cojín sobre el tatami_

_\- _Es una invitación, no te preocupes por eso - _dejó los cascos en una esquina de la pieza - _¿Que quieres beber? - _preguntó mientras se acercaba al pequeño buffet _

_\- _Oh té está bien! ¿te ayudo? - _preguntó mientras hacia ademán de incorporarse_

_\- _No, yo lo llevo - _dijo el rubio mientras servía algo de té y se sentaba justo frente al peliverde -_Tus ojos - _dijo mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios - _son hermosos ¿te lo han dicho?

_Ante sus palabras Izuku se sonrojó y asintió - _Me han dicho que son bonitos, eres el único que ha dicho que son hermosos - _se veía tan tierno nervioso_

_Izuku miró la taza que tenía entre las manos y decidió que era ahora o nunca - _Katsuki yo... - _hizo una pausa -_ No se muy bien que es lo que pasa entre nosotros, pero hay algo que es muy importante que sepas - _buscó los ojos rubís del chico sentado frente a él, y este asintió para indicarle que siguiera -_ Mi vida podría ser un poco complicada, para mi no lo es, pero quien me conoce siempre dice que debe ser muy difícil para mi llevarla, aunque yo siempre les digo que no es así, de echo amo mi vida y todo lo que hay en ella, te digo esto por que desde hace 4 años soy padre soltero de un pequeño de 8 años - _los ojos del cenizo se abrieron de par en par tan grandes como pudieron y se llevó una mano a la boca, los ojos esmeraldas del chico se veían temerosos - _Yo soy huérfano desde los 12 años - _su voz empezó a temblar sin querer, era un tema que aun dolía - _mi madre falleció, y una buena mujer me adoptó, después tuvo que hacerse cargo de su pequeño sobrino, pero ella también se fue, nos dejó y yo soy su única familia - _sin querer algunas lágrimas se escaparon de su rostro - _como ves, mi vida puede ser un poco complicada para ti, necesitaba que supieras eso de mi - _cuando terminó de hablar sintió que un peso se le quitó de encima pero la incertidumbre se hizo presente y el silencio pesado e incómodo_

_El chico se removió en su lugar sin atreverse a mirar a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la mesa - _Carajo! A decir verdad Izuku, anoche cuando le pedí a Eijirou tu número me dijo que había algo que debías decirme, sinceramente cuando me lo dijo pensé en "Diablos tal vez es casado" o "Es heterosexual pero quiere probar cosas nuevas", pensé en todo tipo de cosas pero nunca que fueras padre soltero - _el peliverde asintió - _¿Podrías mirarme? - _preguntó y fue entonces que esmeralda y rubí se miraron, pero algo había diferente en esa mirada, entonces el cenizo sonrió - _Para mi no es un impedimento que seas padre Deku, me gustas, quiero que nos conozcamos, aunque de una vez te digo que no tengo un hijo, pero puedo contarte lo que quieras de mi jodida vida - _el chico lo miró atónito y empezó a reír  
_

_\- _Me gustaría conocerte y saber muchas cosas de tu vida Kacchan - _así fue como se relajaron y empezaron a platicar._

_Katsuki le contó a Izuku que tenía 27 años y era de Tokyo, pero había decidido irse a estudiar Administración de empresas a Miyako y aunque no tenía motivos para trabajar él quería hacerlo, así es como empezó de mesero en una hotel todo incluido y fue aprendiendo y subiendo de nivel hasta ser jefe de meseros y barra, así es como logró juntar suficiente dinero para abrir lo que sería un pequeño bar, fue entonces cuando su padre ofreció ser socios, él tenía el lugar en Tokyo y el capital para hacerlo más grande, entonces decidió volver y contactarse con Kirishima, su amigo de la prepa para trabajar juntos._

_La tarde se les pasó entre comida, té y conversaciones, sin embargo Izuku debía volver a casa con su hijo y Katsuki debía ir al bar. El cenizo se encargó de pagar la cuenta y tomados se la mano salieron del restaurant, y justo antes de ponerle el casco se apoderó de los labios del peliverde._

_El beso era diferente, tranquilo, sin prisas ni urgencias, sin demandas..._

_\- _Para mi tampoco es muy fácil Deku, por las noches debo estar en el bar, y por las mañanas generalmente debo hacer inventarios y cuanto se necesite para el bar, pero haremos que funcione lo que sea que tengamos - _dijo sobre sus labios_

_\- _Si Kacchan, veamos que tal va antes de tomar cualquier decisión, mientras tanto disfrutemos de esto - _sonrieron y se montaron en la moto para volver a casa del menor..._

* * *

Continuará


End file.
